Little Monster
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Pein x Lokier (OC) / Pain x Lokier (OC) - Pein comes home from a hard days work only to find his house has been turned upside down. Was it a robber? Was it a fight? No, it was his pet rabbit making Halloween, like every year, a nightmare for him.


It was Halloween again already, a time for children to dress up and annoy their neighbours for sweets, and a time for Pein to shut his curtains and turn out all of his lights so as to pretend no one was home, or so that was the plan. At around seven o'clock the ginger had finally made it back to his house where he found that the lights were out and the curtains were drawn. On the outside it did not look at all spooky or interesting, but he knew that that was far from the truth for the inside of his home. Opening the door and stepping inside he was quickly met with a few paper bats dangling from the ceiling and cobwebs with sharp plastic spiders strewn across the floor he would no doubt stand on during the night. Yes, while he had been busy working hard to keep this house in good condition Lokier, his pet, had been doing everything in her power to ruin his house while she stayed at home.

Pein had originally wanted a guard dog to keep his house safe; a trusty, reliable companion who would fetch his paper and loyally do as it was asked, no matter what that was. That was not to say that Lokier was neither loyal or dependable, but she was no mans best friend either. As an albino rabbit she did not particularly sit at his command or roll over for a treat, instead she did as she pleased and was obedient when she saw fit. As of right now he was already seeing just how disobedient she had truly been in his absence; for one there were Halloween decorations up when he had told her not to, the kitchen was a mess from her trying to make herself dinner, knowing full well he would be late home but would feed her then nonetheless, and Lokier herself… well, she was hiding somewhere. No doubt hoping to jump out and scare him.

As expected Pein quickly found her when she leap out from his closet as he went to find something more comfortable to wear, his face remaining flat as she lunged onto him and weaved her arms around his head while his face became buried into her chest. While he had imagined a trusty pooch to get a bit bigger than him he had hoped Lokier would have remained small and cute, just as she had been when she was a 'child.' That, however, had not been the case and as soon as she had become a fully grown adult she had become a six-foot-one giant who could easily tower over her mere five-foot-seven master.  
"Booo!" she proclaimed, grinning like an idiot as he continued to just stand there as stiff as a board.  
"Get off." he simply mumbled, eventually being set free from her grip so that he could continue as he had been doing previously. "I told you not to put any of those decorations up." he stated firmly, while she simply went to sit on his bed.  
"But fun." she stated in a broken tongue.  
"No, it's bad. Bad." he professed calmly, turning to glower at her as she simply turned her smile into a frown. "As your master you should be listening to me." he added, about to take his shirt off when he paused to look at her, her lilac eyes flickering with anticipation. Anticipation he did not like nor felt comfortable being the cause of. "Lokier, out, now." he commanded, shooing her from his bedroom and slamming the door shut in her face.

Frowning deeply the albino rabbit lolled her ears back and stubbornly left the side of his bedroom door to go into the livingroom instead, the floorboards creaking as she sat down on the sofa and waited for Pein to return.  
"Get off of the sofa, Lokier." the ginger uttered, entering the room with his laptop to try and finally relax. Pouting she refused to move as he stopped to look at her, his hand quickly coming down to push against her back and put her on the floor. "No pets on the furniture." he grumbled, sitting himself down so that he could lean back and open up his computer.

Grumbling the rabbit went to sit elsewhere, though she was not at all happy about any of it.  
After about an hour of peace and quiet Pein soon found Lokier making noises and rustling about in something, his grey eyes lifting to find that she had gotten into his bag and was pulling everything out.  
"Lokier!" he snapped, her ears flicking forward to listen to him before flattening out against her head. Rubbing the bridge of his nose the ginger man made her place everything back into his bag and then proceeded to put her in her basket in his room for the rest of the night, much to her constant begging not to be made to go to bed early.

Later that night Pein slowly traipsed towards his room, his tired grey eyes disappearing behind his eyelids as he rubbed his forehead and entered his bedroom. Much to his displeasure he soon came across the rabbit sleeping in his bed, clearly comfortable and tucked up with his favoured pillow pressed lovingly to her face as she cuddled it. Despite their constant disagreements there really did not seem to be anything he could say or do to make her dislike him, perhaps it was simply her short attention span or maybe she just enjoyed riling him up because she got a rise out of annoying him. Maybe that was what it was truly like to have a pet dog.  
"You're not supposed to be in my bed." the ginger informed her, but she simply buried herself further into his pillows and covers.  
Rubbing his face all the more Pein got into bed, his face crinkling when she discarded his pillow in preference of scooting across the mattress to cuddle into him instead.  
"You're a pain in the ass." the man muttered, lifting his hand to place it onto the top of her head and run it across her scalp, his hand bending around her left ear to squeeze the long white appendage as he dragged his hand along it, effectively pulling the ear back against her head in a mildly rough motion. Needless to say Lokier enjoyed the sensation and began to snuggle into him as she attempted coax him into doing it a few more times. "My own little monster." he sleepily murmured, beginning to fall asleep with her nestled into him for the night.


End file.
